The Last One to Greet
by rynne fermat
Summary: A Birthday Fic for Kira and Cagalli


**The Last One to Greet**

A Birthday Fic for Kira and Cagalli

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

**Warning**

The characters are OOC ^_^

* * *

Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven...

A blonde haired girl was doing a countdown on her mind. She was inside her room with dirty-white wallpaper. Her bed covered with a light green sheet was placed at one corner with a mini table at the side where her alarm clock was located. The curtains on the window were of the same color as the bed sheet. There was also a study table at the opposite side with books, pens and lampshade on top. The room had three doors, one leading to the veranda, another one for her personal bathroom and the door out of her room.

Right now, she was sitting on her bed with her laptop placed on her lap with a pillow. It was almost twelve midnight, meaning to say that her birthday was almost over.

Unlike her other birthdays, this time they did not had a party. It was her and her twin's request. They had a bet about the number of greetings they would get so they did not announced to their friends that it was their birthday. Fortunately, their birthday was on summer vacation so only those who remembered will greet them. Both of them were good sports so they didn't worry if the other will cheat because they both know that they would not do that.

Three... Two... One...

Then she received one notification. She clicked the notification and started to squeal like a crazy fangirl as she jumped on her bed. Then, she dashed out of her room and went to her brother.

She excitedly opened the door without knocking and she was frozen on her spot with what she had seen.

Kira turned slowly to face his sister who barged into his room without even knocking and glared at her.

Truth is, Cagalli was trying her best to supress her laughter but failed to do so. Her laughter echoed inside her brother's room annoying the hell out of him.

"Don't you know how to knock?", Kira asked irritated.

"Hahaha... sorry, but who's that?", Cagalli asked referring to the picture he was holding. She just caught him kissing it.

"It's none of your business", Kira replied trying to hide the picture on his back.

"Not fair! I told who my crush is. Why don't you tell me yours?", she asked with a playful pout on her thin lips.

"You're the one who wanted to tell me about that, I didn't force you", Kira said defensively.

"Hey... lemme see", Cagalli was trying to get the picture from him. "I wanna see it".

"NO!", Kira screamed as he ran away from her but she was determined to know who Kira's crush/love was or whatsoever. Kira decided to go out of the room in order to escape her but Cagalli ran too fast so he had no chance to hide. He just kept on running along the hallway when he suddenly tripped because of his clumsiness and the picture flew away from then landed on the ground.

Instead of helping Kira to get up, Cagalli took her chance to see who was in the picture. Her eyes widened in surprise upon recognizing the girl. She was no other than her own best friend, Lacus Clyne. Kira easily grabbed the picture from her because she was still in the state of being shocked. She never thought that her brother would have fallen for her best friend.

"What are you two doing here at this hour?", a voice said which brought back Cagalli to reality while Kira turned stiff.

"Oh, Hi mother!", Cagalli greeted with a joyful face which made Kira even more nervous. He already knew where this would go. "I finally know who Kira's crush is!", she exclaimed while breaking the news to her mother.

A smile made its way towards Via's face. As a teenager, Kira sure was secretive unlike Cagalli who loved telling her everything that was happening to her.

"And who is the unlucky girl?", Via asked teasing her son. She knew that it would take her son a very long time before he confessed to the girl.

"It's lacus!", she said. Kira just wanted the floor to eat him alive. Via smiled at her daughter then turned to Kira.

"Kira, you shouldn't be shy to admit who you love. You should tell it to her before somebody else makes a move on her", she advised as she pat his back then left the twins after telling them to go back to their respective rooms.

"So, why did you go to my room?", Kira asked while narrowing his eyes on her. Of course, Cagalli was already immune to it so she just smiled on her brother as her excitement for what she was supposed to tell him earlier came back.

"He was the last one who greeted me!", she happily exclaimed.

'Did she seriously go to my room just to say that? Cagalli is really random', Kira thought as he smiled. Her randomness could get him into trouble most of the time, but he want her to stay like that.

"Good for you, then", he replied as he walked towards his own room.

"Wait, how many greetings did you get?", Cagalli asked.

"36", he replied.

"Oh well, I got 37", she said with a victorious smile.

* * *

At the Zala Mansion...

"Did you seriously stay up this late just to greet her?", a man with gray hair said as he looked at the monitor of his son's computer.

"Yeah", the blue haired boy replied as he logged out from the site.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... You are slow, my son. You stay up until this ungodly hour to be the last one to greet her, and all you typed was 'Happy Birthday'? You should've made a letter for her or at least make that greeting longer. Maybe you should've included in it that you like her ", Patrick said as he shook his head.

"But Dad, if I will confess to her, I want it to be personal", Athrun replied.

"Is that so? You know, if I were you, I would go to their house and personally greet her on her birthday", Patrick said as he made his way to the door. What he said gave Athrun an idea.

"Hey Dad!", Athrun called out before he left the room. "Thanks", he said then Patrick nodded his head once and left.

Unfortunately, Athrun needed to wait for another 365 days to execute his plan.

* * *

AN: Hi guys, I hope you like this birthday fic. Please leave a review ^_^V


End file.
